


Sun & Moon

by rattmann



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Heartache, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Life isn't perfect, and it always fucks them over. But they always find each other, and that's all that matters to them.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors and literally nothing making sense lol

When they first met, it seemed like two puzzle pieces being forced to fit together. It wasn't right, and they had other pieces that were supposed to fit them. But they made it work.

Their relationship was messy, rough, but they had always made it work. They had even grown to like each other at some point. They never admitted to it though. Well, maybe the did just a little bit.

And though they weren't perfect, they were sure to be soulmates. Fighting for each other through thick and thin, and finding each other at times they've never thought to see each other again. They weren't the right puzzle pieces, but they liked to think they fit each other pretty damn well.

“Sunshine?” The voice calls, Washington turns around to greet his partner with a brand new scar on his face and his lips wrapped around a swirly straw. It was practically routine for them now. To act like this, they didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure… others did, but they always had an issue with everything.

“Yes, moon light?” Church lets his body fill with warmth for a split second, loving every time the man calls him that. But the bright red scar on Wash's jaw flushes those feelings out as quick as they came. Striding over to the man, he grabs his face with gentle but stern hands.

“What happened here?” His voice is more serious than before, he was like a ticking time bomb. If Wash didn't give him an answer he liked he would _not_ be happy. Said man only shrugs, continuing to drink from his obnoxiously inconvenient straw.

“I was training with South and Connie, they got a little too competitive. It's no biggie. Besides, now I have a new battlescar!” Wash gives him a goofy grin, and Church wants to kiss him but also wants to smack him in the back of the head. He settles on sighing and resting his forehead against the other mans, he probably has enough brain damage as it is. And he is definitely not kissing a man with a neon yellow swirly straw in his mouth. Ever.

“Sunshine… you need to be more careful. You know how quickly they can get out of hand.” Church wishes he could say he'd fight them if he had the chance too, but that's pushing boundaries. He knows he won't be able to lay a finger on either of them before he gets a bone broken. It doesn't stop him from being protective though. Wash is the only reason he's even here. If he can't keep him safe…

“Please don't stress about it, moon light. I know how you get. I'm peachy! It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me, just a minor issue is all,” Wash runs his fingers through Church's hair before speaking again, “It could always be worse, Leonard. You know that. But it's not. I'm okay.”

Church isn't sure if it's the fact that Wash is being so comforting or the fact that he called him by his first name that makes his heart swell, but it sure does fucking swell. Wrapping his arms around the man he calls home, he pulls him into a tight hug. Inhaling deeply, he tries to memorize Wash’s scent of saltwater and tropical fruit. He's never liked those things, preferring a couch and chicken nuggets over anything, but he's grown addicted to the scent of his partner. He's grown addicted to his partner in general.

He feels a soft kiss being pressed to the crown of his head, and he feels his heart burst. He can't lose this man. He won't allow it. He won't allow to not be able to trace the freckles splattered on his body like a galaxy, he won't allow not having nights where they curl up together and have deep conversations. He can't not have days where they dance to stupid music that Wash loves so much, or days where they just lay in bed enjoying each others company. He can't lose that.

Pushing away from the hug, he cups Washington's face with his hands. He's already emotional, and seeing the other mans face makes him even more so. He kisses him gently, it's not the first time they've kissed. But they definitely don't do it often.

“I love you, David. I love you and I can't lose you. You're my sunshine. The only reason I'm here. I love you.” Church has never been great with words or feelings, especially not romantic ones. But he feels he's gotten the message across as he watches Wash's shocked face melt into adoration.

“I love you too moon light… you have no idea. But,” Church should've known that the man would piece things together soon enough, he's not entirely stupid, “you're acting really strange… what's going on?”

At first thought he thinks about lying. But Washington is way too smart and would shoot down whatever he says immediately. Breathing deeply, he shrugs.

“It's just… the Director needs me and I'm not sure what for. It's just got me all anxious right now. Usually he leaves me alone.” He doesn't like the frown that forms on Wash's face, or how hands squeeze his own. He doesn't want Wash to worry either.

“Do you think he's going to send you away somewhere else? It wouldn't be the first time he's done that...” Church has thought of that too, he definitely didn't like that thought.

“I doubt it. What reason would he have to make me leave? There's plenty of people better than me to promote, and there's plenty of people worse than me to eject into space on some other shithole.” There's other reasons Church would have to leave, but he doesn't want to think of those right now. Or ever. If he could never think at all about anything ever again, he'd think that'd be pretty cool.

Wash nods, they seem to be on the same page. But they're both nervous anyways, the Director always has something up his sleeve. Sometimes it's good, usually it's bad.

“Okay… well, just let me know what he wanted when you get back?” Church agrees practically immediately, he _will_ come back. He has to. No one will pull him away from what he has, definitely not the Director.

With one last hand squeeze and tight smiles, Church leaves. Once the door shuts behind him he knows he should go back and tell the man how much he loves him, but he doesn't. And to this day he regrets not doing that, because that was the last time he'd ever saw Washington's face.

...At least, that was the last time he saw Washington's face like that. Many years later, he meets the man again. It takes them a while to process it. Church thought Wash had died when Project Freelancer up and got fucked, and Wash thought Church was somewhere where he'd never find.

But they found each other, on Chorus of all places. The Director had sent Church there a long time ago, and Wash had found his place there with the Reds and Blues. It's crazy how life works out.

Church realizes the man is Wash before Wash realizes it's Church, simply because if the armor. That stupid gray and yellow armor… he gets hit with all the times he's called the man a road while they were together. It makes his throat tighten up. This was a completely different man in front of him. Not the same carefree goofball that he fell in love with. No, this was a broken man who's played soldier for way too long.

“Why are you looking at me? Who are you?” Church swallows loudly when he hears the man's voice, it's much deeper now. More monotone. He doesn't like that. Shaking his head, he realizes that Wash has never seen him in armor before. Taking his helmet off with shaky hands, he's incredibly anxious for the reaction he's going to get. But he needs Washington to know who he is. Once his helmet comes off, he tries to hold his surprise when his long lost partner doesn't realize who he is right away. But he guesses he looks different, he's sure Wash looks much different too.

“Hey there, sunshine.” Church regrets speaking almost immediately, due to his voice being choked up and the fact that he can't think of anything better to say. But he knows it was the right thing, judging from how he notices the man tensing up. It takes Wash a minute to actually respond. But when he does, they know they've both found home again.

_“Moon light?”_

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little weird writing Church's first name bc that's,, my name lol. I'm aware this doesn't really make sense but when does anything I write make sense? Anyways! Thanks so much for reading, telling me how you felt about this will definitely make my day!
> 
> Doing this fic a month thing is super hard... but writing this was a breeze and I'm trying my best to keep up with my goal.


End file.
